


Raw Luck

by Tcharlatan



Series: Hard Luck [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Breeding, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rutting, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcharlatan/pseuds/Tcharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of what would have happened if Hakuei had ended up buying Kyo instead of Kaoru.</p><p>[AU of Hard Luck AU - Familiarity with Hard Luck and Raw Deal is probably necessary]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalamah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamah/gifts).



> This is a work of pure fiction. I do not personally know any of the members of Dir en grey or Penicillin, and do not profit from this work.

Kyo’s sleep was unfailingly fraught with nightmares anymore. In waking hours, his mind was clearly and specifically flooded with his fears for the future, his resentment for the present, and his mourning for the past, but in sleep, it was a barrage of horrific, nonsensical images. He never knew what any of them meant, and they left him shaking and anxious more often than not, but he understood them to be just as much a part of his life now as the weight of steel cuffs on his arms and the dehumanizing disregard with which he was handled. They were just another facet to this misery that he couldn’t control.

This time he was cagily watching a stream of fire race along a line of gasoline on the floor, standing next to an enormous cockroach perched on a wooden rocking horse. He turned his head to look at the oversized insect, its antennae and front four legs waving about with a disturbing sense of glee as it rocked back and forth, unconcerned with the inferno spreading around them. After a moment, the cockroach stopped rocking and twisted its head around to regard him, terrifyingly numerous mouthparts twitching and flexing as it mumbled words too low to make out in a voice too human for comfort. Its tone seemed almost condescending, and Kyo tugged uneasily at the sleeve of his ill-fitting suit jacket – funeral garb, handed down and worn just the once – before turning his attention back to the fire just in time to see it flare wildly, flames reaching high above his head and surrounding him completely. He cried out and staggered backwards only to find four black, segmented legs clamping down around him and holding him in place.

Kyo panicked, twisting and thrashing, pitching to the side suddenly and hitting the floor hard with a dull thud. His eyes snapped open just after impact and he panted frantically as he jerked up into a sitting position. No flames. No giant insects. It took a minute for him to fully comprehend the abrupt switch from dream to consciousness, but when he finally got it sorted out, he heaved a deep sigh and shakily wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

Halfway through the motion, he realized that his arms felt lighter and had a slightly wider range of movement than he was used to, and stopped to look. His forearms were bare of the metal he’d been carrying for the past few months, revealing sickly pale skin and a collection of sores from the friction, unsanitary conditions, and lack of air. He’d been trying to keep them as clean as possible when his manacles were taken off for showers, but those occasions had been few and far enough between that they never really got a chance to heal. Now there was something greasy and medicinal-smelling smeared over each of them, and he frowned a bit at the implications of that. The significantly more concerning rings that the edges of his restraints had been wearing around his wrists – a little deeper and bloodier every time they reopened in spite of his best efforts – were now wrapped with clean, white bandages. Around those bandages, much narrower cuffs with lined insides and rounded edges kept his hands bound still, but with a couple more centimeters of chain between them. There was a rope connecting that chain to the headboard of the bed he’d just fallen out of.

“Wha-…”

Those weren’t his cuffs, and looking around, he saw this wasn’t his room. This room was clean and spacious, with tasteful art hanging on the walls, flooded with warm gold sunlight from a large window, furnished with a matched set of pieces whose solid stained-wood panels shone like new. The bed he climbed back into now was not his bed; huge and plush and covered with sheets of the most luxuriously smooth fabric he’d ever felt. A thin shiver worked its way up his spine. Not his meant not safe, even with the exceptionally loose definition of safety he’d been relying on lately. It meant all of the rules he’d understood and all of the uneasy truces he’d garnered with his keepers were irrelevant now, and he had a whole new circle of hell to map out.

Sitting with his back against the headboard, pulling those fine sheets over himself as a flimsy shield, Kyo stilled and stiffened as he registered a sound from nearby. The door was left standing open to a house that was undoubtedly just as extravagant as the bedroom, and through it, he could still hear the voice that had trickled into his dream.

“-isn’t even really my concern at this point. It was explicitly stated in the sale description as well as the contract and by itself, it’s something I can work with. But that defect is significantly exacerbated by the extent to which you’ve let the condition of your merchandise deteriorate – a condition which _you,_ by the way, completely misrepresented on the floor.”

The voice sent a new chill through Kyo. Smooth and steady and insufferably self-assured. Deadly calm. It was the voice of someone who knew what he wanted, and knew that he was going to get it; it was just a matter of time before whoever was on the other line figured that out as well. Kyo found it suited his mental image of the kind of person who would buy another human being at an underground flesh auction perfectly.

“That’s not my problem. You’re the ones setting the prices, and if you’re going to charge such exorbitant amounts, you really ought to be on top of your suppliers to maintain higher standards of storage. People don’t come to you for damaged goods, and I can’t possibly recommend your services if this is the kind of product you’re going to be putting out.”

Floorboards creaked almost inaudibly, and the owner of the voice paced into view of the doorway. Kyo paled as he caught sight of the man, his grip on the sheets going white-knuckle tight. His new captor was lean and toned and _tall_. Way too goddamned tall. He was wearing nothing but slacks, unbuttoned and hanging loose and low on his hips, revealing a torso stained from hands to neck to clavicle with swirling, colorful tattoos. Glossy black hair hung in layered waves, the longest bits caught in a loose ponytail reaching to just under his shoulder blades, the shorter ones held out of his face at the moment by the hand holding the cell phone. Kyo almost wished that they’d been left to fall into place; from where he sat, the man’s sharp, angular features seemed unquestionably cruel.

“No. I already told you that’s not what I want; I like what I bought. But I’ve also got a doctor saying that even _if_ he’s fertile, he’s probably too malnourished to breed this season, and that the wounds caused by the bindings you kept him in will likely leave permanent marks. It was completely avoidable, but you let it happen anyway, and then you lied about it. I can’t just let that slide.”

Kyo’s breath caught in the back of his throat, and for a brief moment, his anger flared hot enough to almost completely overwhelm his fear. That son of a bitch was talking about _him?_ Referring to him as defective merchandise, to all the omegas that lost their lives to that place as nothing more than ‘goods’ and ‘products’? The hell he’d spent months suffering and wasting away and losing his goddamn humanity in was just ‘storage’?! And the bastard had the audacity to call and complain that his illicit purchase was too damaged to-

“ _Breed?!_ ” Kyo hissed, the hateful word feeling thick and bitter on his tongue.

It wasn’t loud, but in that still moment, it was loud enough. The man in the hallway turned to look at the omega chained to his bed, hard grey eyes calmly meeting Kyo’s alarmed stare. He turned from his pacing to walk into the bedroom and Kyo shrank back, pressing hard against the headboard and drawing his legs up close as his buyer sat on the bed less than half a meter away. Kyo couldn’t sort out whether he was more afraid or infuriated when the man smirked at him and held up one finger, then pointed to his cellphone and rolled his eyes, like the conversation was some ridiculous chore. He snarled at the irreverent candor and expression, but apprehension over the proximity and size of the man showed clearly in the strain around his eyes.

“Yes… Yes, I would very much appreciate it if you did, thank you.”

Kyo had never considered the possibility that his buyer wasn’t an alpha, but catching his scent now – and, worse, halfway recognizing it from the tidal wave of pheromones that had undone him at his auction – still twisted his stomach into knots. He couldn’t bring himself to move, speak, or look away, frozen and fraught as a rabbit who’s met a wolf’s gaze. The man seemed either amused or intrigued by the maintained eye contact, his smirk spreading into a slight grin as he shifted to face Kyo straight on.

“Yes. …Thank you. …Yes. …Yourself as well. Goodbye.” The alpha ran a thumb across the screen of his cell phone, tossing the device onto the seat of an armchair tucked into a nearby corner, well out of Kyo’s reach. “It’s so hard to get decent customer service sometimes, isn’t it? Some people just have no professional pride.”

Kyo had no idea exactly what “professional pride” would entail from kidnappers and slave traders, but found that he very much did not want to know.

“Ah, well, it is what it is, I suppose. Good morning to you, sunshine; it’s nice to see you up and alert. Are you feeling up to some breakfast?”

Kyo wasn’t sure if he wanted to engage at all with his captor, but even if he had been, he had no idea how to react to that question, uncomplicated as it should have been. He’d learned months back that lingering too long on what the future held for him was simply too painful to bear, and so tried to only focus on immediate issues, but that was getting harder the closer and clearer his future became. Now, although his stomach groaned plaintively at the mention of food, he couldn’t forget that the alpha had already made his intentions perfectly transparent; he wanted to get Kyo back into some semblance of health so he could “breed” him. Even clouded by the knowledge that he was possibly defective – the memory of which lingered now, obliterating one of the few scraps of worth he’d been left with – that simple fact was enough to make him hesitate.

At length, it occurred to him that the question hadn’t really been worded as a choice. The man wasn’t concerned with whether or not Kyo _wanted_ to eat, so much as whether he could do so without getting sick on those fucking sheets. Likely because it hardly mattered; in his condition, and with his buyer being so much larger than he was, anything the alpha wanted to happen, he could make happen, and there would be nothing Kyo could do to stop it. The thought of being grabbed and held down and force-fed made a sour taste rise in the back of his throat and a disjointed, panicky din of “what ifs” filled his head.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he wanted to eat, or if he could keep anything down if he did, or how his captor would respond to any answer he gave.

The alpha tilted his head just a bit at the younger man’s hesitation. “Somehow I get the feeling you don’t trust me very much. That’s alright, we’ll work on that.”

Kyo sucked in a shuddery breath, finding the statement somehow ominous.

“Maybe an introduction will help? My name is Hakuei, and right now, you’re nice and safe in our bedroom. I got you to be my Mate, and I’ll take care of you accordingly; protect you and provide for you as any proper alpha does his omega.”

“Safe” was a cruel enough joke on its own, but the word “Mate” was almost physically painful to swallow; a heavy thing with jagged edges that tore at him all the way down. The connotations of it and the intimacy it was meant to represent were far, far too much for this man to expect of him, and the whole thing felt like a nasty trick to get him to drop his guard.

“‘Breed’ me?” he snapped, the words coming out rough after weeks without speech.

Hakuei’s smile only widened. “Eventually. I don’t think we’ll have much success this season, but there should be plenty of time to get you back into shape by winter and see what can be done with you then. This go around will just be a nice bonding experience for us.”

As much as he wanted to, Kyo couldn’t imagine that “this go around” was anything other than his impending heat and the defilement promised to come with it. There were soft, unsteady clinking noises from the chain between his cuffs, and he tucked his shaking hands harder between his chest and thighs to muffle the telling noise. His captor was getting harder and harder to look at – the look on his face and the tone of his voice and the words he chose all striking directly at the horrible thing that had been growing inside the omega for the past five months, lancing it open and letting black, festering dread spill out to fill him – but he felt as though the moment he averted his gaze, he’d be pounced upon. He could barely stand to blink.

“You’re shameless,” he breathed.

Hakuei chuckled. “I haven’t got much to be ashamed of.”

Kyo’s head jerked to the side, just once, in the negative. “You bought me, I’m… I’m a human being and you _bought_ me, had to buy me to be your… _‘Mate’_ ”

The word left a foul taste in his mouth even after he spat it out.

The alpha dismissed the accusation with the wave of one hand. “Don’t worry yourself about that.”

“‘Don’t worry abo-’… what am I supposed to worry about, then? I-I just forget the kidnapping and the auction and focus on… on being chained to a rapist’s bed?”

Hakuei’s eyes narrowed in interest and he leaned in closer. “Is that what I am?”

Kyo swallowed, shrinking further back into the headboard and fighting to keep his raw voice level through a sharp spike in fear. “I don’t-… I don’t want you-…”

“Don’t want me to what?”

“Anything. Don’t, don’t… _anything_ ; don’t touch me or, or look at me or f-… or say my name or talk to me, I don’t… want you.”

Hakuei clicked his tongue once, shaking his head. “That’s unfortunate, because I’m all you’ve got, and I fully intend to do all of those things. It’s alright, though, you’ll feel better about it soon enough.”

“I won’t,” Kyo whispered immediately, “I won’t, I-I can’t, I don’t-… I don’t want you.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“What else is there?”

“Right now? Breakfast.”

“I don’t want it,” he protested, even as his stomach groaned audibly.

Hakuei raised an eyebrow in reproach. “Tooru, you’re just being obstinate now.”

Kyo’s temper flared white hot at that, and he snapped, “ _Don’t_ call me that.”

“What, your name?”

“Not to you! You don’t get to-… only my family calls me that! Not you!”

“You’re my Mate, darling, we are fa-”

“We are _not_ family! We will never be family; you’re a rapist and a pedophile and **_you don’t get to call me by that fucking name!”_**

“Alright, settle down.”

Hakuei moved towards him, one hand outstretched, and Kyo reacted without thinking, kicking out frantically to keep the man away from himself. Hakuei jerked back a bit, catching his ankle before the wild blow could land and he let out a strangled wail, unable to scream but needing to voice his alarm so badly that he couldn’t stay silent as he was pulled away from the headboard and dragged down across the bed. He thrashed against the hold, but the alpha caught his other leg and pulled him down to the edge of the mattress until the leash binding his cuffs to the headboard went taut overhead. Hakuei pushed his thighs apart, standing between his knees to keep him from closing up, and leaned down over him until their faces were bare centimeters apart. He keened, twisting, trying to arch away from the hand pushing its way between his back and the mattress without putting any more of himself in contact with his captor.

Hakuei’s hand reached the back of the omega’s neck and dug long fingers in hard, getting a firm grip on his scruff, and suddenly the smaller man found his entire body falling slack, paralyzed. All the revulsion and dread reached a fever pitch inside him as his long-standing fear of being pinned was realized, but all of the connections between his mind and body seemed to have been cut off, and all he could do was lie there in wide-eyed terror to await whatever further indignity Hakuei intended for him.

“Nn-…” he struggled to speak, his mouth refusing his orders just as much as the rest of him. “N-nnno…”

“That’s enough, now. _Enough_. You’ve gotten yourself all riled up and a temper tantrum isn’t going to do you any good, so you’re going to calm down and behave now.”

Kyo whined, eyes rolling up and squeezing shut in distress. “Nnnhn!”

“Shhh, baby, shhh.” Hakuei stroked his free hand over the omega’s cheek, leaning down to nuzzle his captive’s quivering chest and inhale deeply. “You’ve got me all wrong; I’m no pedophile. You’re a sweet little thing, but I’ve seen you go to your knees, and believe me when I tell you there’s no child in the world that smells the way you do. You’re underfed, not underage. As for the other, well… I promise you’ll feel better about all that once you’ve come into season.”

“No, n-nh… no, p-p-…”

“I know it’s hard, but if you just stop fussing and over-thinking it all, you’ll appreciate just how lucky you are to be here. You. Are. _My._ Mate. Now. The sooner you accept it, the happier we’ll both be. Okay?”

Hakuei held Kyo scruffed for another long moment, either waiting for a response the omega couldn’t form or ensuring that his point was sufficiently absorbed, before loosening his hold. He kept some pressure on the nerve cluster; the warm, heavy sensation it produced no longer enough to fully immobilize, but still a very effective relaxant for all that it felt registered as a lingering threat. Kyo’s breath hitched when he felt Hakuei’s body start to ease downwards over his own, and he kept his eyes shut tight, mentally screaming even as his body melted into the way he was being handled.

“Don’t, please… please, please don’t, please, please, please…” came in a continuous litany, all he could think to say now that he could speak again.

“Shhh…”

Kyo felt the warm air of the whisper brush over his abdomen, just under his navel, and whimpered when lips pressed against his skin.

“Are you going to be calm and try to eat something now?”

“Calm” was a severe stretch, but his temper was sufficiently eclipsed by fear for the time being, so he nodded in short, jerky motions. If it would get Hakuei off of him, he would agree to just about anything. The alpha hummed in consideration, making his lazy way back up to look him in the face and Kyo’s eyes peeked open at the movement, narrowed and bloodshot with distress. He couldn’t look at the larger man for more than a second before averting his gaze to hide what little of himself he could in this position. He flinched away from another light kiss, this one on his cheek, and let out a slow, shaky exhale of relief as Hakuei’s weight lifted off of the mattress.

“Alright then. You stay here, I’ll heat up some rice.”

Hakuei patted Kyo’s hip before walking out of the room, disappearing down the hallway. The moment his captor was clear of the threshold, Kyo twisted around onto his stomach and scrambled back up the bed to where he’d been before, where he could cover his legs with the top edge of the sheet and there was some slack to his leash. Ducking under the cuff chain, he wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, the flesh there still tingling and heated from Hakuei’s grip. He rested his forehead on drawn-up knees, sniffling quietly and cringing when his nose was filled with his captor’s scent. Even after everything that had happened up to this point, he never imagined he could feel as helpless and as violated as he had while being scruffed, and it left his mind so numb and full of panicky static he could scarcely form a coherent thought. A scream coiled at the bottom of his throat like rising bile, but he held it down reflexively.

Eventually, when his heart slowed to a less frenetic pace, a single clear notion surfaced. It wasn’t the one he expected, and it wasn’t what he should be most concerned with at the moment – the list of more viable options getting longer with every passing minute – but all at once, he understood that he would never be okay with that man using the name his parents had given him. Memories of his bearer flashed through Kyo’s head; his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his voice singing and the way he smelled when he held his son. His pale, wan face the day he died, and the sound of wind whistling through the wooden slats at his grave. Kyo loved his bearer more than anyone or anything, and it still hit him in a very raw place to think of him. He didn’t want those memories bubbling up every time his captor felt like addressing him. Not to mention the thought of his late parent hearing his name now and coming to watch over him, only to find him reduced to _this_ … it was so much more than he could handle.

Footsteps sounded from the hallway again and he slowly lifted his head, bringing his hands back down to huddle in the narrow space between his legs and chest. Hakuei appeared shortly thereafter, balancing two large bowls on one arm and holding a glass of cold green tea in the other hand. He set the glass down first on the nightstand nearest Kyo, then sat down in front of his captive again, holding out one of the bowls. The omega’s breath caught hard in his chest. It was a simple meal – just a mound of steaming rice, a little pit dug into the center and filled with egg mixed with a tiny bit of soy sauce – but Kyo had lost count of the times during his captivity that he had been physically sick for want of exactly that. He was holding it before he even realized he’d reached out, cradling it against himself and stirring it with the chopsticks provided, staring with something akin to wonder as the rice took on a golden tint and a heavenly scent rose up to wash over him.

His mouth flooded with saliva, his stomach twisting itself in eager knots, but he clung to his thought from before, closing his eyes and forcing himself to forego the meal at least until one thing was settled.

“K-” he tried, choking on the sound and swallowing hard around it before trying again. “Kyo, please? It's Kyo. Or the endearments, or whatever, just not… not the other name.”

Hakuei raised an eyebrow in question. “Is it really that important to you?”

“Yes,” he swore. “…Please.”

“Hmmm…” Hakuei stirred his own breakfast with casual motions, eyeing the younger man thoughtfully. “Alright, then. Just because you asked so nicely.” When Kyo’s head came up sharply, surprise written across his face, the alpha’s mouth quirked to one side in a wry smile. “What? You thought I was going to say ‘no’ just for the sake of being a dick? I’ve known your real name for less than a day and we have the rest of our lives ahead of us; it’s hardly an inconvenience. Eat.”

Kyo wasn’t sure if that could really be counted as a victory, wrapped in so much arrogance and tacked with the reminder that this arrangement was intended to be a permanent one, but he forced it to be good enough because it had to be. At least it was an indication that his buyer was open to compromise at some level, which he’d had no reason to expect. A small comfort, but not nothing. Nodding slightly, he turned his attention back to happier things, eyelids fluttering with bliss at the first rapturous mouthful of egg-coated rice. He held the bite against his tongue for a moment before chewing, savoring the flavor and texture of real, fresh food – so much better than anything he’d eaten in so long – letting a faint sound of pleasure roll up his throat unheeded.

“That good?” Hakuei asked, openly amused. “And here I thought you didn’t want it.”

Kyo ignored the jab for the time being, utterly absorbed as his body’s need for quantity overrode his appreciation of quality and he set to shoveling his breakfast into his mouth as fast as he could. Stubborn pride and worry for the future just couldn’t stand up against survival instincts when the meal was right in his hands. And even with his stomach tightening up a bit against the unexpected amount and relative richness of the food, he felt volumes better with every bite; warmth spreading through him, the shaking that had persisted with varying force since he’d woken up subsiding to a deep-seated tension, his head clearing and strengthening. By the time he was picking the last solitary grains off the sides of the bowl, his breathing was strained by his bulging stomach and folded position, and he felt simultaneously better and worse than he had in weeks.

Hakuei leaned down, trying to recapture the omega’s gaze. “That tea is for you as well. Aren’t you thirsty? Or is your voice always like that?”

Kyo scowled and set his empty bowl down between them, then turned his head to one side, a soft huff coming through his nose. He _was_ thirsty – desperately so – and the twinge in the left side of his skull from when he first woke up was building into a throbbing pressure that dehydration only exacerbated, but drinking the tea would also magnify one of his other current discomforts to a dangerous degree. Just mentioning it made him squirm, pressing his thighs together hard and straightening his back.

There was a short pause as Hakuei watched his captive fidget, before adding, “You know, there’s a toilet just through that door there. If you need it, all you have to do is ask.”

The playfulness in the man’s tone was biting in Kyo’s ears, and he felt his face heat with angry humiliation, facing Hakuei again to snap, “If you think I’d rather beg for the right to use the fucking bathroom than piss on your bed, you’ve judged me dead wrong.”

Hakuei’s reaction, though subtle, was oddly satisfying; his back stiffening as something like alarm or disgust tugged at his expression. They stared at eachother for a long moment before Hakuei slid off of the bed, moving both empty bowls to the nightstand and then reaching for his captive once more. Kyo flinched away from him hard enough to make the headboard creak, instantly on high alert, until it became apparent that the alpha was only unclipping the rope from his handcuffs. He was guided off the bed and across the room by a very firm hand wrapped around his upper arm, and he couldn’t quite hold back a distressed sound at the contact. Luckily it was a short trip. Hakuei released him just inside a doorway and he stumbled a bit in his hurry to put distance between them. Kyo felt the other man’s eyes hard on his back as he went to relieve himself, but he hardly even noticed it, let alone took exception. He was very used to people watching him use the toilet.

“I don’t expect you to ‘ _beg’_ to use the restroom, but I do expect you to be civil,” Hakuei informed him crisply. “All you have to do is ask.”

Kyo frowned at the wall. “You can’t treat me like an animal and expect me to be ‘ _civil.’_ ”

“You can’t act like a rabid dog and expect to be treated-”

“THE FUCK I CAN’T!” Kyo slammed one palm down on the flush button, keeping his face turned away as he moved to the sink to wash his trembling hands. He didn’t want Hakuei to see the frustrated tears trying to force their way out. “I’m a human being, goddamn it! Why doesn’t that mean anything?! I shouldn’t have to ask, I shouldn’t have to beg for basic shit like food or a toilet or a shower, and even when I did, it never got me anything, so no! NO! You don’t get to tell me to play nice now! I don’t owe you that; you, or anyone else!”

“Oh… sweetheart…” Hakuei sighed, his tone laced now with sympathy, like Kyo had simply misunderstood a perfectly reasonable demand. “I’m not like the men that auctioned you off. You can ask me for things you need; I already told you I want to take care of you.”

Kyo turned to gape at the older man. “You… can’t think you’re _better_ than them?”

Hakuei raised an eyebrow, apparently finding no flaw in the premise. “Of course I am. You hardly know what kind of man I am.”

Kyo sputtered, momentarily dumbstruck. “You’re keeping me chained naked to your bed, talking about Mating me against my will like it’s just-… You’re the kind of man that hears he can buy an omega on the black market and instead of being fucking horrified and disgusted like a sane, normal person, says to himself ‘oh, hey, now there’s an idea!’ I don’t need to know any more than that!”

Hakuei waved his hand, once again dismissing the accusations. “You really ought to just let all of that go; forget it and start over fresh now that you’re here. Holding onto it won’t do you any good.”

Sagging against the counter, Kyo pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, his headache getting worse with every word exchanged. He used to think that the betas’ refusal to speak to him in the holding facility was cruel, but he never realized just how appalling it could be to hear such blatant disregard for the situation spoken aloud. Hakuei really thought nothing was wrong with the whole arrangement? That it should be just that easy for him to accept what was happening? The man was a goddamn monster.

A cheerful tune sounded from the bedroom, and Kyo heard an irritated grunt in response followed by quiet footsteps moving away from the bathroom door. Grateful for the space and the break in a conversation he wished had never happened, he shot a derisive look at his own miserable reflection in the mirror before heading back for the bedroom as well. Hakuei watched him like a hawk over a mouse, poised to answer his phone but clearly ready to respond if Kyo made a move he didn’t like, but the omega hadn’t been that stupid in the holding facility and he certainly wasn’t now. Making a run for it just because a door was opened or a leash was unclipped was only an invitation for further suffering. He hesitated a moment in the bathroom doorway, then walked slowly along the far wall until he got close enough to the nightstand to pick up his drink. When he held the glass firmly in both hands and made no other moves, the alpha smirked and relaxed, running a thumb across the phone screen to answer the call.

“Yeah, this is Tanaka.”

Kyo bristled a bit at the smirk and for a split second considered throwing the glass at his buyer, but its contents were simply too valuable, so he swallowed the urge. The first deep gulp of cold tea made his headache flare briefly, then subside, and was a vast relief to his raw throat, so he tipped his head back to chug the rest down.

“You know I’m on vacation, right? … Yeah. … Which ones? … Yeah, they’re probably still in my bag. Why?”

When the glass was empty, Kyo shook one of the ice cubes into his mouth, chewing it up and swallowing the shards, then took another to suck on and set the cup back down. Part of him wanted to go back to the bed, but he couldn’t forget that Hakuei’s bed didn’t represent the safety his old one had; the alpha had already made it clear he would be just as vulnerable there as he was everywhere else. There was a window nearby, so he went to that instead, squinting against the bright morning sunlight and pressing both palms against the glass, finding it very warm even at this early hour. The gardens outside were in full bloom, lush and verdant throughout, and he remembered that all of spring had gone by while he’d been in the holding facility. The last time he’d seen outside, everything had been withered and dull.

“Oh hell, who approved that? … _Why?_ Giving us less time doesn’t help his case any. … Well, shit. Alright. I’m out for the next couple weeks, but if you want to drop by this afternoon, you can pick up what I’ve got.”

Kyo wondered vaguely what would happen if he screamed for help right now. Would the person on the other line hear him? Would they call the police? Probably not. Probably Hakuei would talk it away somehow, and then he’d be left exactly where he was only with a pissed off alpha. Besides that, he wasn’t actually sure he could make himself be that loud; just the thought of raising his voice made his chest tighten with anxiety.

“Yeah, that should be fine. … Yeah. … Haha, yeah, I did actually.”

The sudden shift to cheer in Hakuei’s voice called Kyo’s attention away from the sunlit yards outside, and he scowled when he found his captor watching him with a fond grin.

“Just last night, actually. He’s a tiny, precious thing to look at, but he’s a goddamn spitfire when he gets riled up.”

Kyo snarled and Hakuei laughed, moving across the room and out into the hallway.

“Yep. Probably next week some time. … Off-season, yeah. … I know, right?”

Hakuei came back into view fiddling with something in both hands, his phone held precariously in place between his ear and shoulder as he went over to Kyo. The omega backed up until he hit the wall, shying away from the larger man out of reflex, but it was embarrassment and rage that had him shaking, galled at hearing the alpha talk to some stranger about his heat cycles like it was his business to discuss.

“Hang on a sec.” Hakuei tilted his face away from the phone to address Kyo while he jammed a tiny key into the first of the handcuffs. “Since you mentioned it, a shower wouldn’t be a terrible idea. Why don’t you go head on in while I finish my phone call?” Then he continued his conversation with his coworker. “Okay. … Yeah, same place the boss met his! … Aa, a few times, but I didn’t really see any I liked at the other ones.”

The cuffs came off and Hakuei gestured towards the bathroom, angling his body to shoo Kyo towards it. The omega took a couple cautious steps that way, rubbing absently at the gauze around his wrists and trying to process all of the possible meanings Hakuei’s last couple statements could have held. Did the person on the other line know about the auction? Was it something they just casually discussed at work? Or was Hakuei maintaining some extended ruse to cover up the illicit nature of his dealings? He only had a moment to ponder it before he was startled out of his thoughts by a large hand smacking his ass, and then he was quick to move out of range, glaring over his shoulder at Hakuei’s grinning face while his cheeks and ears burned with hatred. The alpha was predictably unaffected by the dirty look.

Through the doorway, out of sight, Kyo couldn’t hold back a momentary tantrum. He balled his hands into fists, slamming them through the air at nothing and stomping his feet into a rug and hissing out a silent scream. When that breath ran out, he sucked in a new one, grabbing handfuls of his hair and pulling hard as he bent in on himself, thrashing his head side to side. Then he exhaled and forced his hands and his body to unwind, because he knew nothing good could come of the fit, let alone the infuriating bastard that had fueled it coming in and catching him at it.

An increasingly pervasive voice in the back corner of his mind noted that nothing good could come of anything that happened at this point, short of an impromptu police raid of Hakuei’s home, and he didn’t hold out much hope for that. Eating and drinking nourished a body the alpha needed healthy to use properly, and now showering would wash away the artificial fragrances and scents of other men that the alpha found offensive; everything that benefited him benefited his captor at the same time. That thought robbed a lot of the gratification he would otherwise have found in unwinding the bandages from around his wrists and stepping into the shower stall. The space was good, though; a time and place to himself without Hakuei looming over him and mocking him and _touching_ him. And when he twisted the water control all the way to hot out of habit, not expecting it to make any difference whatsoever, and found himself scrambling to adjust the temperature before he was burned, he felt some of the pressure in his chest loosen. When was the last time he’d had a hot shower?

“Oh…”

It was probably better not to think about that night. He looked instead to the little rack of neatly arranged shower supplies, grabbing a bottle of shampoo with a pretentious-sounding name he didn’t recognize. It was brand new and upon reading the label, he saw it was one of the fragrance-free lines that his sex education instructor had taught them they should use before the first heat shared with a Mate. Something about fostering the bond and lowering the odds that an over-aroused Alpha would be provoked by foreign scents. Kyo remembered thinking that the former made some sense, but the latter was a vague and unnerving prospect.

Then a hand came around his right side to grab the bottle and his heart shot up into his throat as he whipped around, nearly slipping and crashing into the wall in his rush to back away from the man now sharing the stall with him.

“Sorry about that, sugar. Mild catastrophe at work, but the rest of my team will handle it,” Hakuei said dismissively, then beckoned with one hand. “Come here, let’s wash your hair.”

“What? No!” Kyo balked, cramming himself into the corner. Hakuei was just way too big and way too naked in the tiny, enclosed space, and it completely obliterated the thin scrap of sanctuary the omega had just been looking forward to. “No, no, no! I can shower by myself, please let me shower by myself?!”

“I’m sure you’re perfectly capable, that’s not really the point.”

“Get out, just get out! Goddamn it, please, just give me this?! This-… it’s too much, I can’t, I-I… there’s no room and it’s all too much, please?”

Hakuei only shook his head. “I know you’re a bit overwhelmed by everything right now, but you’re never going to adjust if you keep trying to avoid contact with me. Don’t be so nervous; I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’m not afraid of being hurt,” was only a half-truth. He _was_ afraid of the alpha hurting him, but it wasn’t at the top of his list of fears.

“Then come here.”

When Kyo showed no sign of moving from the corner, Hakuei sighed and reached one hand out, moving as if to pass over the omega’s left shoulder. Kyo’s eyes went wide and he immediately clamped both hands over the back of his neck, trying to duck further away and this time managing to lose his footing on the slick floor. He fell sideways and twisted, knocking his hip bone hard against the wall and landing in an ungainly heap rather than moving his hands to try to catch or brace himself.

“Don’t!” he gasped.

“Oh, for-! You’re being ridiculous, I’m only going to help you relax,” Hakuei scolded.

“No, don’t, I-…” Kyo started, then faltered, realizing that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted here. Hakuei was going to do what he intended to do one way or another, and if he kept fighting, it was going to be the worst way possible. Maybe if he gave some ground, he wouldn’t be held down again. “You… you can wash my hair, i-it’s fine, I’m relaxed, you don’t have to scruff me.”

“Oh, yes, obviously. I can see how calm and composed you are right now,” the alpha deadpanned, radiating scorn with the hand holding the shampoo bottle planted on his hip. “You’ll feel better if I do, you know. And I can wash you one-handed just fine.”

With a deep breath and a swallow, Kyo pushed himself upright, using the wall to keep himself steady rather than moving his hands. It took a minute to force his legs into action, with his aversion to touch ringing constant alarms in the back of his head, but he managed to take a step out of the corner. “No, see? It… it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“If you insist. Come on, then; put your hands down and come over here.”

Kyo obliged reluctantly, lowering his arms and shuffling closer to the alpha, wincing a bit when his left hip protested his shifting weight. It was bone-deep now, but he was certain a nasty bruise would be surfacing shortly from his fall. Turning his back to Hakuei was even harder than moving close to him had been, and by the time he was in place, his shoulders were hunched up and his hands were gripping the opposite elbows hard. He heard the alpha sigh, but thankfully, his scruff remained untouched for the time being. There was the click of the shampoo bottle lid, and he braced himself, flinching at the first touch of hands to his head, but fighting down the urge to try to escape the contact. Long fingers massaged his scalp, working his hair into a lather that smelled like nothing. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant, and when Hakuei’s thumbs went to work at the base of his skull, the rhythmic pressure soothed his headache to such an extent that he couldn’t help but tip his head forward just a bit, but his stomach still turned with apprehension and he wished the whole thing would be over with quickly

“There, that’s not so bad, is it?” Hakuei murmured lightly.

Kyo didn’t respond, so Hakuei just hummed and guided him under the spray to rinse his hair, then back out for to repeat the process with conditioner. He took his time with this step, easing out small tangles with his fingers and lingering to rub at the pressure points the omega obviously appreciated, albeit grudgingly. Kyo grimaced and huffed when Hakuei washed his face for him, twitching away from the light touch and ducking back into the water to rinse on his own. Being trapped naked in such a tiny space with the man was bad enough without being blinded as well. When that was cleared away, he glanced back over his shoulder and found Hakuei lathering body gel into a fluffy white cloth and blanched.

“Oh, no…”

Hakuei actually chuckled at that. “Babe, I had you all to myself for _hours_ before you woke up, and I thoroughly inspect new purchases. Trust me, I’m not washing anything now that I haven’t seen and touched already.”

Kyo’s eyes went wide and his face twisted with disgusted outrage. His mouth opened, closed, opened uselessly, unable to find the words to describe how sick – how small, how _violated_ – that easy revelation made him feel. All of a sudden, every centimeter of his skin was crawling with the frigid ghosts of the bastard’s fingertips, and every thought he’d been trying to hold onto, to convince himself to comply so he could avoid the indignities that came when he fought back, was swallowed by the incensed shrieking flooding his mind.

“I’m done,” he growled, moving for the stall door. “I want out now.”

“Kyo,” Hakuei drawled, rolling his eyes and holding out a hand to block him, “you smell like cheap perfume and other men, you are not done.”

“I don’t care what I smell like; I want out! I don’t want you touching me!”

“Tough shit. You’re going to need to get used to it.”

“Fuck you, you goddamn pervert! I’m getting out! Let me out!”

Even as he did it, part of Kyo knew he didn’t stand a chance of pushing past the alpha, knew exactly how it was going to end when he tried to shove aside the hand holding him back. But it was so hard to focus on rational thought when the shower walls were closing in on him, choking the air out of his lungs and pressing him ever closer to the man who made him feel so much less than human. He needed to breathe, and he couldn’t anymore. So he attempted to push his way past Hakuei, and when the man grabbed his arm to keep him in place, he scrabbled at the restraining hand, and before he really knew what was happening, they were wrestling again. It was harder this time for Hakuei to get him under control without hurting him, between the lack of cuffs and leash and the fact that everything was slippery, but even so, it was over barely a minute later. The alpha had him pinned up against the wall by his throat for a moment, just until he could move in closer and press one knee between Kyo’s legs, then the hand slid around to grab his scruff hard enough that he actually felt his heartbeat shudder and slow.

“Gods, you’re just dead set on making everything so damn difficult, aren’t you? You’re going to hurt yourself at this rate, if you don’t learn how to calm down,” Hakuei admonished. All Kyo could manage in response was a low whine, and the alpha shook his head with another sigh. “No, don’t be like that; you knew I was going to do this if you pitched another fit. …Or were you counting on it? Are you embarrassed to ask to be scruffed? There’s no need to be so modest with me, I already told you I don’t mind doing it this way. Here…”

True to his word, Hakuei had no trouble washing Kyo one-handed, keeping him immobilized and propped up against the wall on his knee while he took his sweet time scrubbing him with the soaped cloth. Kyo thought to scream, thought to kick and thrash and claw the bastard’s eyes out, but his body just hung frozen where it was held like an abandoned marionette. Worse yet, with every passing moment, his skin seemed to get warmer, more receptive to the soft fabric brushing over him; his arms actually tingled after Hakuei so gently washed his sores and lacerations. Even his hands, still held out against the larger man’s shoulders from when he’d been trying to push him away, were becoming hyper-sensitive to the minute shifting of muscles under skin. It took him a minute to realize why, and when comprehension struck, he was mortified. With his senses heightened by anxiety and Hakuei being directly on top of him with nothing but steam between them, even the faintest tones of arousal in the alpha’s scent were enough to trigger his body to reciprocate.

Entirely in spite of himself, he was getting turned on.

He tried to fight it down – tried to hold his breath, tried to think cold thoughts, tried to force any part of his body or voice to obey him even the tiniest bit even for the barest instant – but nothing seemed to stem the slow tide rising inside him. Like the auction all over again, every inhale his lungs insisted on brought in another wave of pheromones that signaled to thousands of years of evolutionarily-ingrained instincts that it was time to submit to a prospective Mate. It wasn’t supposed to be such an overwhelming urge in omegas, at least outside of heats, but Kyo had always been uncommonly susceptible to other people’s scents, and somehow being scruffed was making everything hit so much harder.

“Sss-…” he tried, desperately wishing he would be released before he humiliated himself, “sssst- ah!”

Hakuei looked legitimately surprised when he went to wash between Kyo’s legs and the omega’s hips twitched up into the touch, the smaller man’s gasp cutting tellingly through the white noise of falling water. Eyebrows lifted slowly as the grey eyes beneath them raised to meet burnt-gold, and all Kyo could do was avert his gaze in abject shame when the washcloth brushed over him again and his pelvis rolled up involuntarily to meet it, a soft pant falling past his lips this time.

“Or was this what you were being shy about?” Hakuei wondered. “Tch, you really are just ridiculous, you know that?”

Kyo was relieved when the cloth moved on to his thighs and backside, even though the smell of Hakuei’s interest and the need it awakened in his own body were becoming more insistent with every passing moment and every sweeping touch. He was only slightly hard at this point, so maybe if he was released soon, he’d be able to calm himself back down without too much trouble. Maybe he’d even be able to convince Hakuei to let him spend a couple minutes in a colder shower, although a very large part of him was reluctant to _ask_ to suffer through another one of those.

But then he was clean all over, and the washcloth was discarded with a soft, wet sound, and Hakuei wasn’t moving away. He was moving closer, even; looming over Kyo as his newly-freed hand slipped down to palm the omega’s burgeoning erection. Kyo’s eyes went wide, a shiver spreading from his core out to his tips in a wave chased by eager heat when long fingers wrapped around him, stroking with the leisurely yet insistent confidence that seemed to color all of Hakuei’s actions. Each stroke was like a burst of air under the embers pheromones had set smoldering, and the resulting flame threatened to consume him whole.

“N-nnnh!”

“Shhh…”

The tinge of desire in Hakuei’s scent flared, his eyes dark with intent, and all Kyo could do was choke out a whimpering moan as he was drawn rapidly into full hardness, his hips rolling out against the taller man’s hand in halting, reflexive beats. Hakuei leaned down to press his nose against his captive’s hair, lips curling into a smile as they grazed over one blushing ear. He let his fingertips explore the length and veins and ridges of Kyo’s dick before tracing down the underside and trailing through soft, black curls to cup and fondle his balls as if familiarizing himself with every millimeter of skin, then teasing their way back up to squeeze his shaft and rub the pad of a thumb against his cockhead.

Kyo was torn soul-deep.

Completely surrounded by Hakuei’s form, drowning in his scent, every touch felt absolutely phenomenal in a way he’d never experienced, but all he could think was that he never wanted to be here with this man, and to be so unceremoniously intimate with him was everything he’d been afraid of. His hands tightened on the alpha’s shoulders, and he knew – knew, hated, couldn’t ignore – that if not for the grip on his scruff, his head would be falling back in submission and invitation.

Hakuei’s breath tickled his ear, husky voice purring, “You smell fucking _incredible_ …”

Kyo shuddered with equal parts pleasure and revulsion as the words seemed to echo in his very bones, a low groan rolling up past his labored panting and pitching up with despair at the end. Pheromones were coming thick from so close, it was getting harder and harder to think, impossible to fight down the need for release swelling rapidly now in the pit of his stomach. Hakuei was stroking him firmly and with purpose now, matching the pace set by his rolling hips, and when he reached his climax, it came so abruptly it was almost a surprise; a startled cry spilling past his lips as clear cum spilled over the alpha’s fist. As his captor milked every last drop of the slick fluid out of him, a memory of a friend’s voice bubbled up unbidden in the back of his mind.

_-“Why waste money on lube? What do you think omega cum is for?”-_

Then the hand that had just brought him over the edge slid around behind him, grabbing a licentious, groping palmfull of his ass before lifting him higher up the wall until he hand to stand on the tips of his toes, and then further still. The part of his mind not lost to the complacent haze of mating pheromones shrieked in terror that Hakuei intended to deflower him here and now, against a goddamn shower wall, but even that fear couldn’t quell his lust. Hakuei loosened the grip on his scruff enough to give him back some control over his limbs, and his entire body responded completely on instinct; legs hitching up in jerky, puppet motions to wrap around the taller man’s hips, arms sliding around to get a more stable grip on strong shoulders. Even if he’d let go entirely, Kyo was too weak to stop the alpha and too far gone to stop himself. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and hate himself as the alpha started up a rocking, grinding motion against him that he matched with graceless fervor.

“There you go…” Hakuei murmured.

“Don’t,” he managed to force out, “please don-”

Hakuei released his hold on Kyo’s backside then, relying on the wall and his hips wedged under the omega’s quivering thighs to keep him in place while he squeezed his hand back in between them to wrap around both of their erections, grinning when the sudden increase in pressure and friction wrung an involuntary groan out of the omega. Kyo couldn’t even begin to support his own weight in this position, but still, he clung on for dear life, humping up into the tight tunnel created by long fingers. And even though he could hardly stand what was happening – abhorred Hakuei and the sheer arrogance of all he did and how impossible it was to ignore how absolutely perfect he smelled and felt and sounded just then – he was relieved that his captor had chosen not to take his advantage even further by rutting him then and there.

It was a small consolation to cling to as his body worked with the alpha to bring him back up and over the peak a second time, the pleasure of orgasm sparking across his skin all the way out to his fingers and toes. Hakuei came only a few strokes later, his milky white release pushing through the mess Kyo had just made with a new scent the omega tried so hard to be disgusted by. For a moment, then, there was just the quiet hiss of falling water and breathing, and Hakuei let go of Kyo’s scruff as he eased him back down onto his own feet, backing up until they were under the spray again. Sweat and cum were washed away and with both of them sated, the steam lifted away the last of the intoxicating pheromones, until Kyo abruptly realized he had control of himself again and shoved away from Hakuei as hard as he could manage. Hakuei was surprised enough to actually fall back a step, and for a moment he just watched Kyo glare daggers while struggling to stand on his own tremulous legs with both hands and a shoulder braced against the wall.

He tipped his head, looking oddly concerned. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I told you I don’t want you!” Kyo snapped, though his voice wavering as if he was on the verge of crumbling into tears. “I don’t want you touching me! I don’t want you!”

“Oh.” Hakuei looked almost relieved then, shaking his head. “I was worried you were hurt or something. I didn’t think you fell _that_ hard earlier, but you’re so fragile…”

Kyo hissed as the alpha turned off the water and opened the door to grab a towel, blocking the exit as he dried himself off. “Don’t ignore me, goddamn you!”

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Hakuei wondered. “I’m not sorry, and I’m going to do it again. I don’t even know why you’re upset about it; it’s really nothing to get worked up over.”

“…” Bowing his head, Kyo allowed himself to slide down the wall to his knees, too tired to keep standing any longer. “Goddamn you…”

His mind and body were both exhausted far past their current limits by just the past couple hours with Hakuei and flinging words against the man’s impenetrable fortress of disregard was only taking more from him that he just didn’t have to give. He wanted nothing more than to simply sink into the floor and cease to be, if the only other option was being with that impossible bastard. Hakuei came over to crouch in front of him then, draping the towel over his head and scrubbing his hair dry with it, utterly unfazed by the smaller man’s feeble attempts to push his hands away. When the towel moved out of his face and lips were pressed firmly to his forehead, all Kyo could do was make protesting noises, and even those were halfhearted at best.

“Poor thing, you’re all worn out, aren’t you? Tsk. It’s alright; we have plenty of time to rest before lunch.”

Hakuei continued to ignore Kyo’s struggling as he wrapped the towel around his ill-gotten prize and lifted him up, but Kyo kept it up in the face of abject futility. He fought as he was cradled against the taller man, fought as he was carried into the bedroom, fought as Hakuei lay back on the bed and held him against his chest, fought as fingers combed through his hair and massaged the damnable pressure point on the back of his neck. It wasn’t until his head lulled heavy against Hakuei’s collarbone and his eyes drifted shut that he fell silent and the last vestiges of tension left him along with consciousness.

 

 


End file.
